Steam Content
Through the Steam client, Don't Starve and Don't Starve Together players can collect the various kinds of Steam Content, which are virtual collectibles acquired by playing the games. Steam Trading Cards are dropped randomly, and only half of a deck is obtainable through drops. Once collected, an entire deck can be crafted to earn Steam Profile Backgrounds, Steam Chat Emoticons, Coupons, and Steam XP. Once the player has reached Steam Level 10, they have a small chance to receive foil trading cards, which have no extra benefits, aside from rarity. All items that are received from crafting a badge are tradable and marketable, except coupons, which are only tradable. See the for more information. Don't Starve Trading Cards CardWilson.png|Wilson CardWilson (Foil).png|Wilson (Foil) Wilson Don't Starve Steam Card Expanded.png|Wilson card expanded CardWillow.png|Willow CardWillow (Foil).png|Willow (Foil) Willow Don't Starve Steam Card Expanded.png|Willow card expanded CardWendy.png|Wendy CardWendy (Foil).png|Wendy (Foil) Wendy Don't Starve Steam Card Expanded.png|Wendy card expanded CardWolfgang.png|Wolfgang CardWolfgang (Foil).png|Wolfgang (Foil) Wolfgang Don't Starve Steam Card Expanded.png|Wolfgang card expanded CardMaxwell.png|Maxwell CardMaxwell (Foil).png|Maxwell (Foil) Maxwell Don't Starve Steam Card Expanded.png|Maxwell card expanded Badges DS Steam Badge.png|"My torch just ran out!" Level 1 Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 2.png|"It's a... thing." Level 2 Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 3.png|"I get crazy when I don't sleep." Level 3 Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 4.png|"The stinging means that it's working." Level 4 Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 5.png|"Take that nature!" Level 5 Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 6.png|"I am one heck of a scientist." Level 6 Steam badge. Emoticons Dont Starve Emoticon dswilson.png|:dswilson: Wilson chat emoticon. Dont Starve Emoticon dshound.png|:dshound: Hound chat emoticon. Dont Starve Emoticon dssmallbird.png|:dssmallbird: Smallbird chat emoticon. Dont Starve Emoticon dswilsonscared.png|:dswilsonscared: Rare Wilson chat emoticon. DS Ham Emoticon.png|:dsham: Ham Bat chat emoticon. DS Fight Emoticon.png|:dsfight: Fight chat emoticon. DS Magic Emotion.png|:dsmagic: Uncommon Magic chat emoticon. DS Tools Emoticon.png|:dstools: Tools chat emoticon. Profile Backgrounds DS Smallbird Wallpaper.png|Smallbirds profile background. Deerclops Steam Wallpaper.png|Rare Deerclops profile background. DS wallpaper Sure Beats Darkness.png|Sure Beats Darkness profile background. DS wallpaper Titlecard.png|Titlecard profile background. DS wallpaper The Birds and the Bees and the Dogs.png|Uncommon The Birds and the Bees and the Dogs profile background. Don't Starve Together Trading Cards Shadows and Hexes.png|Shadows and Hexes card, portraying Maxwell alongside a Shadow Minion. "You’d best watch my back… I’m already watching yours." Shadow and hexes foil.png|Shadows and Hexes (foil) Maxwell Shadow.jpg|Shadow and Hexes expanded Silk and Petals.png|Silk and Petals card, portraying Webber alongside Wendy. "We won’t let death impede our journey!" Silk and petals foil.png|Silk and Petals (foil) Wendy Webber.jpg|Silk and Petals expanded Shouts and Silence.png|Shouts and Silence card, portraying Wes alongside Wigfrid. "We’ll let our fists do the talking!" Shouts and silence foil.png|Shouts and Silence (foil) Wes Wigfrid.jpg|Shouts and Silence expanded Matches and Theorems.png|Matches and Theorems card, portraying Wilson alongside Willow. "When we work together, we can’t be stopped!" Willow Foil2.PNG|Matches and Theorems (foil) Wilson Willow.jpg|Matches and Theorems expanded Brains and Brawns.png|Brains and Brawns card, portraying Wolfgang alongside Wickerbottom. "Strength comes in many forms!" WolfgangFoil2.PNG|Brains and Brawns (foil) Wickerbottom Wolfgang.jpg|Brains and Brawns expanded Twigs and Sprockets.png|Twigs and Sprockets card, portraying Woodie alongside WX-78. "We will bend this land to our will, together!" Sprigs and sprockets foil.png|Twigs and Sprockets (foil) Woodie Wx 78.jpg|Twigs and Sprockets expanded Badges Science Machine Badge (level 1).png|"Science Machine" Level 1 Steam badge. Alchemy Engine Badge (level 2).png|"Alchemy Engine" Level 2 Steam badge. Preshatitator Badge (level 3).png|"Prestihatitator" Level 3 Steam badge. Shadow Manipulator Badge (level 4).png|"Shadow Manipulator" Level 4 Steam badge. Ancient Table Badge (level 5).png|"Ancient Pseudoscience Station" Level 5 Steam badge. Florid Postern Badge (Level 6).png|"Florid Postern" Level 6 Steam badge. Emoticons DST Chester Emoticon.png|:DSTchester: Rare Chester chat emoticon. DST Pigman Emoticon.png|:DSTpigman: Uncommon Pigman chat emoticon. DST Portal Emoticon.png|:DSTportal: Portal chat emoticon. DST Skull Emoticon.png|:DSTskull: Skull chat emoticon. DST Wilson Emoticon.png|:DSTwilson: Rare Wilson chat emoticon. DST Top Hat Emoticon.png|:DSTtophat: Top Hat chat emoticon. DST Smallbird Emoticon.png|:DSTsmallbird: Uncommon Smallbird chat emoticon. DST Chest Emoticon.png|:DSTchest: Chest chat emoticon. DST Ghost Emoticon.png|:DSTghost: Uncommon Ghost chat emoticon. DST Poop Emoticon.png|:DSTpoop: Poop chat emoticon. Profile Backgrounds DST wallpaper Wilderness.jpg|Wilderness Profile Background Explore the Wilderness DST wallpaper Smorgasbord.jpg|Smorgasbord Rare Profile Background All the food you'll ever need! DST wallpaper Reign of Giants.jpg|Reign of Giants Profile Background Can you survive the Reign of Giants? DST wallpaper Nightmare.jpg|Nightmare Uncommon Profile Background Face your worst nightmare. DST wallpaper Bump In The Night.jpg|Bump In The Night Profile Background Beware of what goes bump in the night! Summer Saliens Cosmetics In 2018, the Summer Saliens promotion introduced some Don't Starve Together-inspired cosmetic items for the eponymous creatures. https://steamcommunity.com/saliengame DST Salien Maxwell Suit.png|Maxwell Suit Be the most dapper of saliens in this magician's suit DST Salien Log Suit.png|Log Suit Captain's log, day 2732 DST Salien Flower Crown.png|Flower Crown A petal a day keeps space madness away DST Salien Eyebrella.png|Eyebrella Keep space dust out your eyes and in someone else's References Category:Supplemental material